wide awake
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: a small story about hawkeye and margaret stateside


**A/N just a little fic about my favorite pairing HM I will continue story if requested but I needed to write something new to help me with my writers block on my other story the usual I don't own anything enjoy btw it has to do with after mash the tv show were klinger and father mulchahy are working in the VA hospital togethor but it has nothing to do with the christmas episode but anyways enjoy**

Chapter 1 – love or friendship

The date was December 25th 1953 Christmas day Margaret woke to the smell of fresh bacon and eggs it took her a minute to come around and realize were she was, she was at colonel potter's house in Missouri, she had come to spend Christmas with them since she would have been alone her father now resented her for resigning her commition and her mother died the past month and her sister was spending it with her new husband. So she found herself here with the man that was the best father figure she knew. She sat up slowly and looked at the clock on the table beside her 8:22, it felt great to be stateside she stood up and stretched and grabbed her blue robe and threw it around her cold body she brushed her hair so it wasn't a mess and walked down the stair case slowly capturing her surrounding's, she found everyone sitting by the tree in the corner laughing and enjoying the breakfast that soon lee and Mildred potter made. She felt right at home there, she sat on the couch with the 2 wives and joined in on the conversation before everyone suggested opening the gifts that littered the living room. She received wonderful things from these people that she loved like family, she received a silver gown her size one of her favorites from max Klinger's collection that was from the Klinger's, from father Mulchahy she received a gold picture frame with white embroidering, and from the potter's she received a white and green quilt stitched on it was the words (the love from your family the ole 4077th) Mildred had made it. While everyone was enjoying the gifts colonel potter handed Margaret another one everyone from the 4077th was in on it they were excited to see her reaction to it, it was a very small box wrapped in wedding wrapping paper and on the top was a folded letter she, slowly opened it as they watched her it read it and listened as she read it aloud.

"_My dearest Margaret, I don't know how you will feel about this especially me telling you through a note, but I had to tell you somehow before everyone came down to my town tomorrow for the 4077__th__ reunion and I wanted an answer from you tomorrow and so here it goes._

_I know we probably hated each other in the beginning but as time drew on that changed big time after a year of the war when you were engaged with Donald I was very happy for you that you found someone who made you feel special but when the divorce came I was sad to hear it and I helped you through it, and we got close after that. and very close friends at the end of the war I could never come to terms with my feelings until that goodbye kiss that was very mutual. you mean more than anything to me and I don't want that to go to waste at the end everyone told me that were like a couple the gang told me that you and me were too stubborn to see it, but now, I realize it they had said we were in love with each other and I didn't believe it then but now I do. We have been through hell and back together we started the war together and we ended in it together, we were each other's strength we were in the worst situations together and we pulled through, we kept each other sane in that hell hole and I'm eternally grateful. We were together only 3 years but I feel as if I have known you my whole life, you are the bravest, strongest, warm hearted, caring person I know and the most beautiful woman in this world, I chased the nurses in the beginning than you and me got close and all I ever saw was you. You were always there for me and I was always there for you we had our rough patches but its behind us but something isn't the love I hold for you Margaret, so I don't want it to end I want to spend every moment of my life with you _

_Margaret Houlihan I love you I always have and always will._

_Love from Benjamin franklin (Hawkeye) pierce"_

She just stared at the letter not knowing what to say, her heart was racing she always knew it, she loved him and it all came back to the surface tears stung her eyes. After a few minutes of silence colonel potter piped up "_well Margaret why don't you open the gift" _

Everyone watched as she gently tore at the paper she had a feeling she knew what it was, she took the velvet box in her left hand and opened there it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, a small diamond on each side of a bigger diamond with 3 silver vines that entwined and held the ring together, the white diamonds glistened in the sun that shone from behind her through the window, it was just stunning she just stared at the ring as a huge smile spread across her face when _another_ small note caught her eye, she tore it open and read it aloud yet again.

"_Margaret Houlihan would you do me the honour in marrying me and becoming Mrs. Benjamin franklin pierce _

_by the way the ring was my mother's, she said to give it to the only woman I loved besides her and here it is presented to you "_

"_Well Margaret what do you think " _Mrs. Potter asked watching her carefully

"_I think I love him " _with that she slid the ring onto her finger and everyone congratulated her. When that night rolled around she couldn't sleep so she packed her things then, instead of in the morning because they were all leaving to go to the reunion in crab-apple cove she was excited and couldn't believe it she was getting married to Hawkeye pierce! if someone had said that 3 years ago she would have court martialled them but now it was true she loved him.

**A/N well there is a song I was listening to that reminded me of this and gave me the idea it was wide awake by Katy perry and I will share the lyric with you **

**I'm wide awake **

**I'm wide awake**

**Im wide awake yea I was in the dark I was falling hard with an open heart **

**Im wide awake how did I read the stars so wrong**

**Im wide awake and now its clear to me that everything you see may not always be what it seems **

**Im wide awake ya I was dreaming for so long **

**I wish I knew then what I know now would have dived in would have bowed down gravity hurts and your so sweet till I woke up on, on the concrete **

**Falling from could 9 **

**Crashing from the high **

**Im letting go tonight **

**Yea im falling from could 9**

**Im wide awake not loosing any sleep I picked up every piece and landed on my feet **

**Im wide awake need nothing to complete myself no **

**Im wide awake yea I am born again out of the lions den I don't have to pretend and its to late the sotries over now the end **

**I wish I knew then what I know now would have dived in would have bowed down gravity hurts an your so sweet till I woke up on, on the concrete **

**Falling from cloud 9 **

**Crashing from the high **

**Im letting go tonight **

**Yea im letting go **

**Im fallig from cloud 9**

**Im wide awake thunder rumbling castles crumbling **

**Im wide awake I am trying to hold on **

**Im wide awake god knows that ive tried seeing the bright side **

**Im wide awake I am not blind anymore **

**Im wide awake **

**Im wide awake **

**Yea im falling from cloud 9 **

**It was out of the blue world**

**Crashing from the high **

**Yea im letting go tonight (im letting go)**

**Im falling from cloud 9 **

**Im wide awake **

**Im wide awake **

**Im wide awake**

**Im wide awake**

**Im wide awake **


End file.
